Be My Baby
by cloverberry15
Summary: "I didn't know I was waiting for you, until you came back." AU. Gray and Lucy used to be college sweethearts until a big misunderstanding broke them apart. After two years they meet again with a huge hate to one another. But Lucy is in a desperate situation and Gray is the only one who could help her or as what Natsu planned to be, What would she do now? Full Summary inside.:)
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyyy. Hello GrayLu Fans! This is my first GrayLu fanfic, I hope you'll like it! :) The characters maybe OOC, because to tell you the truth I haven't watch Fairy Tail. ( haha..weird huh?) uhm, Just enjoy the story and please be nice to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it, it just so happen that I'm addicted to his characters especially GrayLu!3 The plot was inspired from the book turned TV series in the Philippines "Stupid Cupids".**

**Summary:**

**Gray was living his normal life as medical student until He gets a big surprise when his college sweetheart Lucy shows up again with a baby boy. Lucy was in desperate situation and needed a place to stay in until she figures out a way to fend for the baby. Natsu agrees to help, but at the same time, he seizes the opportunity to play a joke on Gray. As the two start to live under one roof, unresolved issues from their past relationship are dug up again, and they begin to get into each others' nerves. But while Gray and Lucy think that there is no way they can live closely with one another, they also realize that being apart is much harder. Gray and Lucy will try to deny their feelings, afraid that they may end up hurting each other again. But they will later learn that love is really sweeter the second time around.**

* * *

**Be My Baby**

**Chapter 1: _She's Back_**_**  
**_

**Gray Fullbuster X Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

"Hey! Fullbuster, We have to hand in the report to sensei now. Where are you?" Jellal Fernandez, Gray's bestfriend says over the phone. They are both medical students in Magnolia International Medical School.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." He replied irritated. "Just wait for me in the medical building, I'll be there in 5 minutes." Pressing the end button in his phone.

The raven haired boy run as fast as he could just to be in time. "Damn building, why does it have to be so far from the main gate?"

After exactly 5 mins, he immediately wore his white coat with his name on the upper side and entered the room with his bestfriend Jellal.

"You overslept again?" Jellal asked

"Yeah, I finished two chapters of Pharmacology last night and read the report thoroughly."

"Oh good for you. I didn't manage to read the book, just reading the case study took me a lot of time." He said depressingly, but when he remembered his girlfriend's news to him, he had the need to tell his bestfriend "By the way Gray, she'll be returning today."

"Who?" asked Gray, his brows knitted in concentration.

"Lucy." Gray flinched when he heard her name, it has been almost 2 years but still just hearing her name makes him go stiff.

"Who's that?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Gray. Erza was out of town for a week and she wants me to fetch Lucy from the airport. The gang are going to come too, you…" Jellal thought for a second if he should ask him that." You want to tag along?"

"No, I have many plans tonight." Gray replied coldly, Jellal already expected this answer from him.

"Okay."

* * *

At the airport

"Hey Jellal, are you sure she will come? I think all of the passengers have left" Natsu complained. They've been waiting for about half an hour, after the plane landed on Magnolia grounds.

"That is what Erza told me, go ask her not me." Jellal answered back with Natsu's complaints, while reaching his phone to him with erza's number on the screen. _"Good. He shut up."_ Natsu sweatdrop just imagining of confronting the scarlet haired woman. If Erza were there surely he won't have the guts to complain and be like the others who were just patiently sitting at the waiting area. Levy and Mirajane were chatting curious about what would Lucy look like now. Gajeel was reading a newspaper silently.

"Levy-chan! Miraa! Hey Guys!" shouted a woman coming from behind them.

The group turned around in excitement. "Oh! Lu-cy?" their jaw drop at what they saw.

"Yup! How are you guys? I'm sorry If It took me while before coming here, well I have to change his diapers." she explained. "But I missed you so much, Guys!"

"We-We're fi-Fine, We missed you too..uhm. But Wh-whose?" Natsu said stuttering. He was indeed surprised at what He was seeing. _"Lucy has a baby already? Wait, did she even got married?"_

"Oh. This is my baby, His name is Daisuke." She hugged the baby closer to her. The baby was sleeping soundly, he has a white complexion and charcoal mane.

"Oh? O-kay?" they were still surprised that made them quite speechless.

"Lu-chan, I'll help you with your things." Gajeel offered.

"Thanks Gajeel-kun! Here." She said while giving him her bags.

The group then went straight to a nearby restaurant.

* * *

"So, tell us Lucy. I want the truth, How did you-?" Before Levy could finish her question, Lucy had already started explaining.

"Uhm guys, I'm sorry to give you trouble but I really need your help. You guys know My father and I have been in bad terms since our school days right? It was the main reason why I escaped and decided to live abroad, but then I got in a trouble in New York and at the same time my father called for me so I decided to go back thinking that It may be the best time for us to reconcile. My father didn't want to take me in after he saw Daisuke and He cut off all of my access to my bank account. I'm broke guys, I have no stable job and I probably won't have a decent job either since I didn't had the chance to finish college but I have to give Daisuke a better life and every baby has many needs like milk and so on and I don't have a place to stay, can I stay in your place for a while? After I have find a place to stay I promise I'll immediately go." She says, tears starting to form in her brown orbs. She would go through any depth just to provide a better living for her baby. She'll forget about her stupid pride in order to give the best for her little one.

"Lucy, I want to offer my place but since all of my relatives are here for the vacation I'm afraid I can't" Levy says.

"If only Erza is here, she would definitely help you. But she brought the key to her apartment."

They were sad that they couldn't even help their friend who just came back, but then Natsu suddenly said something. Breaking off the silence.

"Wait I think I know a place!" Natsu says smirking. "Wait I'll just call someone" heading out of the restaurant and started dialing numbers.

After a few rings.

"Hey! Flame Brain, What do you want?" Gray said over the phone angrily.

"Where are you, Gray?"

"I'm still at school, why?"

"Nothing, what time will you go home?"

"Mom is calling for me at the main house because some of our relatives will be coming so maybe I won't stay at my place for the rest of the week. I'll go straight to Fiore after I finish this."

"Really? That's great! Say hello to your mother for me." Natsu said happily and immediately ended the line.

"What's his problem? Weird." Gray said while looking at his phone.

* * *

A smiling Natsu came back, "Ok, It's settled!"

"Really? Where will I stay, Natsu?" Lucy asked happily.

"Natsu, don't tell me your offering your place? I swear I'll tell Lisanna about this." Mira threatened, while holding baby Daisuke.

"Oh no, Not my place Mira-nee," he explained then he turned around to Lucy's direction "My friend already agreed to let you stay in his place for a while."

"He's a man?!" Levy shouted. "You sure about this? What if he do something to Lu-chan?"

"Yeah, You don't have to worry because he's not gonna be in his place for the rest of the week, so he won't be around and maybe when Erza's back you can move in to her place." Natsu says stating that there'll be no problem at all.

"Oh, Is it really okay? Thank you so much Natsu"

"Yeah! It's totally fine. He told me it's okay"

"I have to meet him and personally thank him for his kindness too." She said then went to Mirajane, placing her right hand to her baby's head.. "Daisuke, We're so lucky ne? Your Aunt and Uncle are helping us." The baby boy smiled as if a response to what Lucy said.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster's House

"Okay, here we are.." Natsu said smirking, the only one's left to accompany Lucy was him, Jellal and Mira. Levy and Gajeel were left at the mall after they ate at the restaurant.

"Oi, Stupid Natsu?! What's the meaning-?" Natsu immediately shut his girlfriend's sister's mouth.

"Mira-nee, it's okay Gray won't be home for the rest of the week, Auntie Ur called for him." Natsu says in whisper.

"How did you know? Are you sure about this?" Mira retorted, in whispers too. "And why do you have a key on his house?"

"Yeah, Gray told me himself and he gave me a key because he said since I'm always barging in his house might as well have a key to it!"

"You better be sure about this, you know those two hated each other now."Jellal says tapping Natsu's shoulder, "If Gray finds out about this, I'll immediately tell him it's your fault!"

"Wow, Natsu. This place is so nice! Is it really okay to stay here?" Lucy asked happily. The house was really big and by the looks of it a man was living there. There are no pictures around and the place was kept with only few furnitures. _"It doesn't matter if the house is big or not, as long as we have a place to stay, it's fine with me" _she said to herself then kissed her baby's forehead.

"Of course Lu-chan, come let's get you to your room." The four went to the second floor.

"Okay this will be your room, you can go to all the place in this house just stay away from the room on the opposite hall." Natsu warned.

"Okay sure."

"well, that's private for him and if you want to eat, there's food in the kitchen." pointing straight to the kitchen.

"Oh, sure no problem with that and Thank you so much.." Lucy assured gleefully. She will be forever in debt of her friends.

"Okay, so we'll be leaving now. Enjoy your stay here. "

"Bye Lucy. Take care of yourself" Mira said, then kissed baby Daisuke before leaving.

"Lock the doors after we go." Jellal instructed before closing the doors.

After the car sped off, Lucy immediately locked the doors and placed her baby in the bed and went beside him.

"Thank God, I have good friends Daisuke. Though I haven't seen the others, Cana, Erza, Laxus, Sting and G-, well I have to admit I'm curious about him too. I missed them and I missed him too. I don't know what I'll do if I meet him again." She says before drifting to sleep.

* * *

In the car..

"Hey Natsu, why did you suddenly did this?" Jellal asked out of curiosity, He surely need to tell his girlfriend about their stupid friend's stupid plan.

"Well that's what they both need. Can't you see? We can help them get back again!" Natsu explained. "Gray didn't have a girlfriend after they broke up, Gray still love her! I'm sure of it."

"Okay, Even if Gray still do, how about Lucy? You do know her situation right?" Mira justified. She wanted both of her friends to be happy too but with their situation right now. It maybe impossible.

"You can't force two people who obviously hated each other to be together just because you want them to." Jellal said while swerving of the corner. "You're being immature again Natsu." He wanted Gray to be happy too, but maybe Gray won't open his heart to Lucy again. He was the only knew about the real reason why Gray and Lucy broke up during their college years. It took Gray a long time to move on or maybe up until he still doesn't. As his bestfriend, he saw how much Gray have suffered after the two seperated.

Natsu huffed in annoyance of his two friends. _"Why don't they understand me? I just wanted Gray to be happy. I'm his bestfriend too."_

* * *

After 2 days of staying in the house…

Lucy cleaned the whole house because she felt embarrassed if the guy who helped her would see a whole mess upon returning to his home. She was curious on what he looks like that she really wanted to go to his room, but since she promised Natsu she'll not enter his friend's private room. It took her the whole day just cleaning the Living room and kitchen.

"I feel sticky already, good thing Daisuke's sleeping, oh.. I feel so tired, need to take a bath for a while." Lucy checked on her baby again before heading to the bathroom while humming a tune and removing her dirty clothes.

La la la la laa..

Meanwhile Gray was on his way back to his own house, although his mother is totally against him going home. He just can't stay the whole week there when Juvia is around. "That girl is creepy, when I woke up this morning suddenly she's already beside me. I don't even know what that woman did while I was asleep." Juvia Lockser was his neighbor in their home in Fiore. She was a persistent stalker of his, who never stops until now that they grow up.

He was Driving down to the familiar street to his house but then he suddenly halted when he noticed something odd in his house.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait. Why are the lights on? This is my house right?!"

**-End of Chapter 1-**

**Author's Note:**

**Yieee.. I always wanted to write a GrayLu fic, uhm. So how was it? I hope you liked it guys. If ever you noticed any mistakes, I'm sorry because I didn't had the chance to read it again and English isn't my first language. ****I know there will be lots of question forming in your head, but I assure you you'll find it out soon.:)) So Gray and Lucy gonna meet again after two years! What would happen now?:)))) I can't promise a fast update, but I'll try my best to be able to give the next chapter!:)))**  


******-cloverberry15**


	2. Chapter 2: Heartless

**Okayyyy. Hello GrayLu Fans! Here's the second chappie. I hope it isn't confusing.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it, it just so happen that I'm addicted to his characters especially GrayLu!3 The plot was inspired from the book turned TV series in the Philippines "Stupid Cupids", but I tweaked a lot in the story.**

**Summary:**

**Gray was living his normal life as medical student until He gets a big surprise when his college sweetheart Lucy shows up again with a baby boy. Lucy was in desperate situation and needed a place to stay in until she figures out a way to fend for the baby. Natsu agrees to help, but at the same time, he seizes the opportunity to play a joke on Gray. As the two start to live under one roof, unresolved issues from their past relationship are dug up again, and they begin to get into each others' nerves. But while Gray and Lucy think that there is no way they can live closely with one another, they also realize that being apart is much harder. Gray and Lucy will try to deny their feelings, afraid that they may end up hurting each other again. But they will later learn that love is really sweeter the second time around.**

* * *

**Be My Baby**

**Chapter 2: Heartless**_**  
**_

**Gray Fullbuster X Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

Gray got out of his car and immediately went to his house entrance door. He shakingly inserted the key to its knob and silently went inside. His house seems to be occupied by someone. He went straight to the kitchen and saw food in the table. "This is creepy! I was only away for two days and this happens?" He said clenching his fist.

He then went upstairs, Each step he took takes a lot of courage. He suddenly heard a weird sound and took the stick displayed in his stairs, readying himself for a fight.

"What's that? Is that a ba-baby?"

He slowly opened the door to his guest room, and what he saw confirmed what he thought. He saw a crying baby in the bed and some woman's clothes scattered all over the room.

"What's happening in here?!" He said to himself. He felt alarmed when the door leading to the bathroom suddenly opened.

"Daisuke! Baby, stop crying. Mom is coming." Shouted a woman from the inside.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia just finished taking a bath and was just brushing her teeth when she heard her baby's cry.

"Oh! Daisuke is crying."

She immediately gargled and went out of the bathroom.

"Daisuke! Baby, stop crying Mom's coming." Lucy shouted from the bath, while twisting the door knob.

As Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, she halted as she saw the familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Whaa-" Gray's mouth gaped open as what he saw, Lucy Heartfilia, The woman he doesn't or never wanted to see was standing in front of him. She was wearing nothing but a pink towel wrapped around her body. Lucy felt self conscious in the way Gray stare at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy shouted, while trying to cover herself.

"huh? Know what? I think I should ask you the same question." Gray said calmly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" He added with Lucy's same tone of voice.

"This is where I live now, so tell me? What are you doing here?" Lucy said glaring at him."Wait! A- Are you stalking me?!"

"You live here? You got to be kidding me! " Gray chuckled a bit with what Lucy just said. "And Stalking you? You're out of your mind! So tell me, who the fuck told you to stay here?"

"The owner said so." Lucy just said before pushing the raven-haired out of the room. "Now get out! Get out!" Lucy then remembered that she has to stop her baby from crying. So she lifted her baby and continued arguing with Gray.

"Wait. You get out. This is my house and I have the right who I wanted to live here."

"hahaha. You never fail to make me laugh. The one who let me stay here is Natsu's friend, So you—" Lucy stopped laughing when she realized something. "Na-natsu's f-friend?"

"Realize it now huh? Pack your things and cover yourself with something then Get out of my house." Gray shouted.

"YEAH! I'll immediately go in this hellish place as soon as I get my things you bastard!" Lucy shouted back, but she has to stop her baby first from crying. She then kissed her baby's tears away, while swaying her baby a bit.

"Hellish place? You seemed happy living in my house." Gray retorted.

"If I knew this is your house, I wouldn't stay here even if you pay me to." Lucy answered back.

"Why would I pay you to live in my house when I hate seeing your face?" Gray asked. He was even irritated when the baby won't stop crying. "You get out of here and please SHUT THAT BABY UP!" He said before walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

When Gray left them, Lucy couldn't anymore control the tears to fall down from her brown orbs.

"Daisuke, please stop crying. I-I-M-mommy couldn't help but cry too if you're like that." Lucy kiss her baby's forehead. "Are you hungry, baby?" She pushed the towel away and started breastfeeding her baby. The baby started sucking and drinking the milk from her breast.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself because of her current situation. She felt sorry for her baby too. She don't know who to run to anymore. She know Gray hates her and all of her friends knew it too. How could they do this to her?. What would she do now? Most importantly, Where will they stay for the night?

After a few minutes, Daisuke was fast asleep. Lucy then change his clothes to much warmer because it has started raining outside. After changing her baby's clothes, she started packing their clothes and changing to a warmer one too. She checked all of her things and started heading out. She didn't plan to say goodbye to Gray.

"He doesn't want to see me anyway."

* * *

Gray was angry, no that was an understatement, he was furious.

How could his friends do this to him? They know he hated Lucy with all his life since the day she left him. They know how much he was hurted and how painful it was to him. This stupid prank was definitely not funny at all. He dialed Natsu's number, _"You won't get away with this Natsu!"_

After a few rings..

"Yo! Gray, what's up?"

"Don't you Yo me!" Gray said angrily, just hearing his friend's voice make him really angry. "How could you do this to me, STUPID FLAME BRAIN?!"

"What do you mean?" Natsu started laughing nervously.

"ANSWER ME! WHY IS THAT BITCH IS STAYING HERE IN MY HOUSE!?" Gray shouted.

"Ah? Sorry the number you dialed is busy at the moment please try your call later." Natsu tried his best imitating the call center agents, immediately ending the line and turn off his phone.

Gray tried dialing Natsu's number again, but it was turned off.

"I'll kill you, Flame brain!"

* * *

After calming a bit, That's it when Gray noticed the heavy rain pouring down.

"Have they left already?" he asked himself, feeling a bit guilty. He wondered why Lucy has a baby already. _"Is that baby mine?"_

Slowly he went out of his room and silently headed to the room opposite his room.

The room was left clean, as if nobody stayed there. Breaking off the silence, his phone rang. Erza's name was on the screen.

"Hello Er-"

"I heard Lucy is staying with you" Erza said before he could finish his greeting. "WITHOUT your permission." She added taking an emphasis on the word without. He doesn't know what to say in the moment and just listened to whatever Erza is saying.

"Gray…Once I—uhm, once I come back there in Magnolia, I'll take Lucy far away from you. So, I'm begging you, forget anything about what happened between you two in the past for now and let her stay in your house for a while. Lucy- she , she has a big problem and I want you to help her. Gray please..I'm begging you." It was the first time that the scarlet-haired woman begged him for something. She wasn't used in asking somebody for help because once she said something they would immediately comply to her wishes. It was a long silence, Gray was thinking. His brain and his heart were at a battle.

"Okay Erza…just this once." He didn't know why he agreed but somehow he still care for the blonde haired woman.

"Thank you so much, Gray. I owe you one!"

* * *

After ending the line, he immediately went out to look for Lucy. He didn't bother the cold weather and he was now drench with rain. It took him about ten minutes before he saw her sitting in a waiting shed.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy said angrily, hugging her baby close to her.

"Come on." He said pulling her and lifting her bags.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked trying to pull her hand away from his grip but she couldn't.

"You have no place to stay, So I'll let you stay in my house for a while." He said without turning around to look at her.

"No. I don't want to and you don't want to." Lucy said, she doesn't wanted to look desperate in front of Gray. She still has a bit of pride and that won't be crushed because of her ex-boyfriend.

"Lucy. I'm not that heartless to let you stay in that cramped shed with this kind of weather." Gray explained turning around to look at her. Lucy saw the sincerity in his eyes. "If you're still that hesitant, then just think about your baby." That's when Lucy agreed to him. They started walking again. Lucy looked intently at Gray's broad back and his big hand that pulling hers.

.

.

.

.

_"Thank you, Gray."_ She said to herself.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

**Author's note: That's it! how was the second chapter so far? uhmm. I didn't had the chance to read this again, so if you notice any mistakes bear with it for a while.:))**

**-cloverberry15 **


End file.
